Taking Off! (video)/Gallery
Gallery BigRedCarinTakingOff!.jpg|Big Red Car TheWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarintheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar EmmaholdingDrumsticks.jpg|Emma holding drumsticks SimonSinging.jpg|Simon singing LachySleepingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Lachy sleeping in the Big Red Car WakeUp,Lachy!.jpg|''"WAKE UP, LACHY!"'' LachyWakingUp.jpg|Lachy waking up TakingOff!-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's get ready to wiggle."'' TheWigglesLogoinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo BigRedPlaneinTakingOff!.jpg|The Big Red Plane Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony's title Lachy'sTitle.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitle.jpg|Simon's title Emma'sTitle.jpg|Emma's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry's title TheCartoonWiggleFriends.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggle friends TheCartoonWiggles.png|The Cartoon Wiggles. TakingOff!-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card AudienceinTakingOff!.jpg|The audience CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyinLiveStudio.jpg|Anthony DothePropeller!-Prologue.png|Anthony as airplane AnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing drums TheWigglesonDoubleDeckerBus.jpg|The Wiggles on double decker bus DothePropeller!.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" TheWigglesinTraininginLondon.jpg|The Wiggles in Training TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LachyandEmma.jpg|Lachy and Emma TheWigglesinLondon.jpg|The Wiggles in London AnthonyWearingGoggles.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordatHydePark.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordatHydePark.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Fatt Lachy'sMissingBritishFlag.jpg|Lachy noticing his British flag missing PeanutButter-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Peanut Butter" PeanutButter(Food).jpg|"Peanut Butter" PeanutButter2.png|The Wiggles in grass SimonSingingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon singing TheWigglesinTraining.jpg|The Wiggles in Training EmmaWiggle2.jpg|Emma on swing TheMaleWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggles AnthonyPlayingShovelGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing shovel guitar AnthonyEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Anthony eating peanut butter EmmaEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Emma eating peanut butter LachlanWiggle2.jpg|Lachy on bench LachyEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Lachy eating peanut butter PeanutButter3.png|The Wiggles AnthonyinPeanutButter.png|Anthony SimonEatingPeanutButter.jpg|Simon eating peanut butter LachyandEmmainPeanutButter.jpg|Lachy and Emma eating peanut butter PeanutButter.png|The Wiggles eating peanut butter BeepBeepBuckleUp-2013Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in the movie theater MarieandOwenLane.jpg|Marie and Owen Lane BeepBeepBuckleUp-2013.jpg|"Beep Beep Buckle Up" MarieandJeremyLane.jpg|Marie and Jeremy Lane OwenLaneandCharlotteCowper.jpg|Owen Lane and Charlotte Cowper EmmaandLachy.jpg|Emma and Lachy CharlotteCowper.jpg|Charlotte Cowper MarieLane.jpg|Marie Lane OwenLane.jpg|Owen Lane AnthonyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp-2013.jpg|Anthony SimoninBeepBeep,BuckleUp-2013.jpg|Simon playing Red Starry Keyboard CharlotteCowperandJeremyLane.jpg|Charlotte Cowper and Jeremy Lane EmmaandSimon.jpg|Emma and Simon LachyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp-2013.jpg|Lachy JeremyLane.jpg|Jeremy Lane AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar RedStarryKeyboardinTakingOff!.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard EmmaandherBows.png|''"So what bow should I wear today?"'' TheMaleWigglesandJeff.png|The Male Wiggles and King Jeff Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair).jpg|''"This is so bow-tiful."'' TheMaleWigglesSinging.jpg|The Male Wiggles singing EmmaWithoutHerBow.jpg|Emma without her bow CaptainFeatherswordholdingEmma'sBow.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Emma's bow EmmaandLachyinGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma and Lachy in Guildford Castle TheOtherWigglesinGuildfordCastle.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Guildford Castle TheWigglesinGuildfordCastle.jpg|The Wiggles in Guildford Castle TheWigglesandKingJeff.jpg|The Male Wiggles and King Jeff chasing Emma Simon,AnthonyandKingJeff.jpg|Simon, Anthony and King Jeff JeffandSimoninTakingOff!.jpg|King Jeff and Simon KingJefffinGuildfordCastle.jpg|King Jeff in Guildford Castle TheWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg while holding newspaper TheAwakeWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Greg EmmaandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Emma and Anthony Emma'sBow.jpg|Emma's bow TheWigglesandGregPageWearingBows.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg wearing bows JeffFattasKing.jpg|King Jeff KingJeffandEmma.jpg|King Jeff and Emma EmmaatGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma at Guildford Castle GuildfordCastle.jpg|The Wiggles and King Jeff in Guildford Castle TheAwakeWigglesandKingJeff.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and King Jeff EmmainGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma in Guildford Castle SimonSays-Prologue.png|Simon introducing "Simon Says". SimonSays.png|"Simon Says" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SimonSingingSimonSays.jpg|Simon singing LachyandAnthony.png|Lachy and Anthony TheNewAwakeWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The New Awake Wiggles and Captain Feathersword I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Maria talking about glasses Emma'sGlasses.jpg|Emma's glasses Anthony'sGlasses.jpg|Anthony's glasses Simon'sGlasses.jpg|Simon's glasses Lachy'sGlasses.jpg|Lachy's glasses Emma'sShoes.jpg|Emma's long black socks EmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma wearing glasses LachyWearingGlasses.jpg|Lachy wearing glasses TheMaleWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Captain Feathersword wearing glasses I'veGotMyGlassesOn!.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" LachyandEmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Lachy and Emma wearing glasses CaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing glasses SimonWearingGlasses.jpg|Simon wearing glasses AnthonyWearingGlasses.jpg|Anthony wearing glasses EmmaandAnthonyWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma and Anthony wearing glasses TheAwakeWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing glasses TheWigglesWearingGlasses.jpg|The Wiggles wearing glasses TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword wearing glasses SimonandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Simon wearing glasses AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword wearing glasses Emma,AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Captain wearing glasses TheWigglesinTrainingWearingGlasses.jpg|The Wiggles in Training wearing glasses TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013-2.jpg|Simon TheOtherNewWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.png|The Other Wiggles and Captain. Simon'sColdWaterBlues-Prologue.jpg|Simon yodeling Simon'sColdWaterBlues.png|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" TheOtherWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWiggles,JeffFattandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Captain LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" TheAwakeWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Jeff LachyandSimon.jpg|Lachy and Simon as field mice JeffinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff AnthonyandSimon.jpg|Anthony and Simon LittleBunnyFoo-Foo.png|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar CaptainFeatherswordasLittleBunnyFooFoo.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Little Bunny Foo-Foo EmmaasGoodFairy.jpg|Emma the Good Fairy TheOtherWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Jeff Lachy,EmmaandJeffFatt.jpg|Lachy, Emma and Jeff Emma,AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Jeff TheWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff CaptainFeatherswordasEvilGoon.jpg|Captain Feathersword as evil goon LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-Epilogue.jpg|''"Hare today, goon tomorrow!"'' Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue.jpg|Anthony Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue2.jpg|Simon Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue3.jpg|Lachy Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue4.jpg|Emma Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue5.jpg|Captain Feathersword DorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandEmma.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Emma,AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheMaleWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandSimon.jpg|Dorothy and Simon Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Party" TheNewWigglesandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Wiggles and The Early Wiggle Friends WagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags playing inflatable guitar AnthonyPlayingDrumsinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing drums TheWigglyGroupinTakingOff!.png|The Wiggly Group on the balcony. TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword TheNewWigglesandTheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|The Wiggles and The Land Wiggle Friends TheNewWigglesandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|The New Wiggles and The Wiggly Mascots Toronto,Canada.jpg|Toronto, Canada Everybody'sHere-Prologue.jpg|Anthony Everybody'sHere-Prologue2.jpg|Simon Everybody'sHere-Prologue3.jpg|Emma Everybody'sHere-Prologue4.jpg|Lachy Lachy,HenryandWags.jpg|Lachy, Henry and Wags Everybody'sHere.jpg|"Everybody's Here" LachyandDorothy.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy LachyandHenry.jpg|Lachy and Henry SimonatTowerofLondon.jpg|Simon at Tower of London HenryinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry the Octopus EmmaandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Emma and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar WagsandLachy.jpg|Wags and Lachy TheS.SFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyMascotsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots WagsinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Wags in Grand Brighton hotel TheWiggles,JeffFattandWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Wags TheWigglesandWaiterJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and waiter Jeff TheWigglesandWagsinTakingOff!.png|The Wiggles and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in Grand Brighton Hotel JeffFattandWagstheDog.jpg|Waiter Jeff and Wags TheWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.png|The Wiggles holding bones TheOtherWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|The Other Wiggles holding bones EmmaandAnthonyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Emma and Anthony holding bones TheAwakeWigglesinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|The Awake Wiggles holding bones LachyandAnthonyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Lachy and Anthony holding bones LachyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Lachy holding bone SimonandLachyinGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon and Lachy holding bones SimoninGrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Simon holding bone GrandBrightonHotel.jpg|Grand Brighton Hotel WhoGotDa'Bones.png|"Who's Got Da' Bones?" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2012.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" SimonandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Simon and Anthony LachySingingRock-a-ByeYourBear.jpg|Lachy singing LachySleepinginTakingOff!.jpg|Lachy sleeping DancingOntheHighSeas-Prologue.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveStudio.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword on shoulders LachyandCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainandSimoninTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Simon TheMaleWigglesinLondon.jpg|The Male Wiggles in London EmmaandLachyinLondon.jpg|Emma and Lachy in London DancingOntheHighSeas.jpg|"Dancing on the High Seas" CaptainFeatherswordatLondonDocklands.jpg|Captain Feathersword at London Docklands DancingOntheHighSeas2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing Simon,LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Captain Feathersword TheShimmieShake-2012Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Emma's drumsticks WigglehouseinTakingOff!.jpg|Wigglehouse CaptainandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Captain giving drumsticks to Emma CaterinaMeteinTakingOff!.jpg|Caterina holding Mini Maton acoustic guitar GreginTakingOff!.jpg|Greg holding Fender bass guitar Dorothy,AnthonyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Greg TheShimmieShake-2012LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "The Shimmie Shake" EmmaPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma playing the drums Emma,AnthonyandGregPage.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Greg MurrayinTakingOff!.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheShimmieShake-2012Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" DorothyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy and Greg JeffandEmma.jpg|Jeff and Emma LachyandGreg.jpg|Lachy and Greg LachySingingTheShimmieShake.jpg|Lachy singing Simon,LachyandGregPage.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Greg BlathnaidConroy-MurphyinTakingOff!.jpg|Blathnaid playing Maton acoustic guitar Simon,LachyandMurrayCook.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Murray Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Captain Feathersword WeathermanSimon.jpg|Weatherman Simon EmmaonHill.jpg|Emma on hill StCatherine'sCastle.jpg|St Catherine's Castle Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)2.jpg|Weatherman Simon and snowcloud LachyandAnthonyatStCatherine'sCastle.jpg|Lachy and Anthony at St Catherine's Castle Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)3.jpg|Weatherman Simon and raincloud FarmerLachy.jpg|Farmer Lachy BuilderAnthony.jpg|Builder Anthony PrimeMinisterJeffandDorothy.jpg|Prime minister Jeff and Dorothy PrimeMinisterJeff,DorothyandWags.jpg|Prime minister Jeff, Dorothy and Wags Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)4.jpg|Simon and a sun Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere).jpg|"Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere)" DanceToYourDaddy-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dance To Your Daddy" DanceToYourDaddy.jpg|"Dance To Your Daddy" TheOtherWigglesatOxfordCastle.jpg|The Other Wiggles at Oxford Castle LachyandAnthonyatOxfordCastle.jpg|Lachy and Anthony at Oxford Castle LachyatOxfordCastle.jpg|Lachy at Oxford Castle LachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinTrainingandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles in Training and Captain Feathersword GetReadyToWiggle-2013.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" CaptainFeatherswordatTowerofLondon.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Tower of London LachyandHenryatTowerofLondon.jpg|Lachy and Henry at Tower of London TheWigglesinTrainingandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Wiggles in Training and Henry HenryatTowerofLondon.jpg|Henry at Tower of London LachyandDorothyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy at Tower of London TheWigglesinTrainingandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Wiggles in Training and Dorothy Simon,LachyandDorothy.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Dorothy DorothyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Dorothy at Tower of London WagsandLachyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Wags and Lachy at Tower of London Simon,LachyandWags.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Wags TheWigglesinTrainingandWagstheDog.jpg|The Wiggles in Training and Wags WagsatTowerofLondon.jpg|Wags at Tower of London Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Mimi Marie-MichelleBourgeau.jpg|Mimi TheWigglesinOttawa.jpg|The Wiggles in Ottawa Alouette(Mimi'sDance).jpg|"Alouette (Mimi's Dance)" LachyandMimi.jpg|Lachy and Mimi TheAwakeWigglesinOttawa.jpg|The Awake Wiggles EmmaandMimi.jpg|Emma and Mimi dancing TheOtherWigglesinOttawa.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMimi.jpg|Anthony and Mimi TheWigglesinTraininginOttawa.jpg|The Wiggles in Training TheWigglesandMimi.jpg|The Wiggles and Mimi TakingOff!-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title in end credits Lachy'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Lachy's title in end credits Simon'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Simon's title in end credits Emma'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Emma CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword Dorothy'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Wags'TitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Wags the Dog Wags'VoiceinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice Henry'sTitleinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Henry the Octopus Henry'sVoiceinTakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice TakingOff!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TakingOff!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits TakingOff!CastCredits2.jpg|More Cast Credits TakingOff!CrewCredits.jpg|Crew Credits TakingOff!CrewCredits2.jpg|More Crew Credits TakingOff!VocalCredits.jpg|Vocal Credits TakingOff!MusicianCredits.jpg|Musician Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits7.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits8.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits9.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!-SongCredits10.jpg|More Song Credits TakingOff!Trailer.png|A trailer of this DVD Deleted Songs BabyKeepSmiling.jpg|Deleted Song: "Baby Keep Smiling" LachyandAnthonyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Lachy and Anthony in deleted scene EmmaatOxfordCastle.jpg|Emma riding bike at Oxford Castle LaurenHannafordinTakingOff!.jpg|Lauren Hannaford in deleted scene LittleBunnyFooFoo.jpg|Deleted Song: "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" (Original Version) LachyasLittleBunnyFooFoo.jpg|Lachy as Little Bunny Foo-Foo SimonandLachy.jpg|Simon as field mouse TheMaleWigglesinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|The Male Wiggles in deleted scene IStamp.jpg|Deleted Song: I Stamp|link=I Stamp EmmainTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Emma in deleted scene SimonandLachyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Simon and Lachy in deleted scene EmmaandAnthonyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Emma and Anthony in deleted scene AnthonyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in deleted scene LachyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Lachy in deleted scene SimoninTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Simon in deleted scene TheWigglesinTraininginTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles in Training in deleted scene OkiaanAKASkokiaan.jpg|Deleted Song: Okiaan AKA Skokian|link=Okiaan AKA Skokiaan TheMaleWigglesatBeachLondon.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Beach London LachyatBeachLondon.jpg|Lachy at Beach London TV Series 7 Song Title Cards DothePropeller!-SongTitle.jpg|Do the Propeller! BeepBeep,BuckleUp-SongTitle.jpg|Beep! Beep! Buckle Up! Emma(WithTheBowInHerHair)-SongTitle.jpg|Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair) SimonSays-SongTitle.jpg|Simon Says I'veGotMyGlassesOn-SongTitle.jpg|I've Got My Glasses On Simon'sColdWaterBlues-SongTitle.jpg|Simon's Cold Water Blues Everybody'sHere-SongTitle.jpg|Everybody's Here DancingOnTheHighSeas-SongTitle.jpg|Dancing On the High Seas DanceToYourDaddy-SongTitle.jpg|Dance to Your Daddy Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries